<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to toss a Lion Cub by Filosofieke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929919">How to toss a Lion Cub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filosofieke/pseuds/Filosofieke'>Filosofieke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pining, apologizing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filosofieke/pseuds/Filosofieke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Ciri have found each other. Geralt intends to take her to Kaer Morhen, but the road from Cintra towards the Witcher's keep is long and without Jaskier's songs to sing his praise, short of coin.</p><p>One night a familiar tune sounds, and Geralt hopes his luck will turn.</p><p>But after a year of silence, will Jaskier be willing to sing for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A familiar tune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well.</p><p>That happened.</p><p>Life never granted him Jaskier’s departure, he could claim that honour for himself. And it was not a blessing, but a curse. Geralt knew the difference well; blessings slipped through your fingers within the blink of an eye, while curses were notoriously hard to get rid of.</p><p>He couldn’t ask Yennefer to remedy Jaskier’s lingering absence, though. His newest companion stubbornly insisted that he should handle the matter himself.</p><p>Disputing Ciri was futile. He intended to take her to Kaer Morhen, which meant they had over a month of travelling together to do, plus some contracts to earn their keep. Every single vague attempt to put the girl at ease when they made a narrow escape from either the soldiers hunting her or the monsters that they were supposed to be hunting, consisted of Jaskier. He could hardly tell her tales of brothels he had visited, could he? So he was limited to the performances Jaskier had staged, the inns they got thrown out of because Jaskier’s banter, and the better establishments they had been able to frequent, combining Witcher coin with Bard coin.</p><p>Everything to chase the haunted gaze out of Ciri’s frozen eyes.</p><p>His attempts fell short, like his coin. He couldn’t take on the more dangerous missions, not with Nilfgaardian soldiers breathing down their neck and Ciri’s own, admandant refusal to get involved in his monster hunting. The girl was not a coward. Geralt sensed her power, so vivid and yet utterly beyond his grasp. Had he not met Yennefer before, he might not have realized Ciri feared being too strong instead of too weak. Perhaps Ciri needed Yennefer’s understanding of magic more than anything that training at Kaer Morhen could offer her. But Yennefer would not lie low. They weren’t likely to find her in a safe spot. So Geralt prioritized finding one, before tracking yet another person he had lost.</p><p>They were more than two weeks of travel removed from their destiny and had just entered Ard Carraigh, Kaedwen's capital and the last city of size before they would hit a series of desolate roads. The answer to their economical predicament drifted towards them from the open doors of a local tavern, in form of a tune he recognized at once.</p><p>Jaskier.</p><p>“Is that your bard?” Ciri asked. She pointed at the tavern, a beacon of light amidst an alley of shops that had closed up after sunset. An orange rim at the horizon still warmed their backs, but they would need to seek shelter for the night soon.</p><p>“How can you tell?” he asked. No grand ballad singing of his heroic deeds, no pile of flowered up lies, masquerading his narrow escapes as golden victories. Just a soft melody played on an expensive lute, one Geralt felt sure he alone should recognize, from long silent travel days, when no one was near to listen.</p><p>Ciri rolled her eyes.</p><p>Almost a year. Jaskier had said they would see each other around, but they never had. Geralt had been a captive in Cintra, which he assumed wasn’t that big of a secret since secrets travelled fast. Nor was he that much of a captive, but with Ciri being his goal, he hadn’t given his escape a grand shot. He had not been hard to find, and he had half expected to have to bust himself out to save Jaskier’s ass as he tried to butter up Queen Calanthe.</p><p>The moment had not arrived. Never would now. He clutched Ciri’s shoulder. Jaskier’s absence had spoken volumes: he had been hard to get rid of and winning him back would be too. Geralt had no coins to toss his bard.</p><p>Just a lion cub.</p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. See you around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spotted Jaskier at once. Centre stage, used to the attention that Geralt always received but never learnt to accept with good grace.</p>
<p>Nervous eyes darted to him as he steered Ciri to a quiet corner. They always did. But this close to Kaer Morhen, they were used to Witchers passing through, and Geralt doubted they would meet trouble. Once seated in the shadows, he could study Jaskier.  A huge chandelier on a heavy chain loomed over the middle of the room, countless candles lighting up Jaskier’s smooth face. Ciri kept trying to sneak glances at him over her shoulder and Geralt ordered her and himself dinner, a bowl broth with bread, some water. The meagre meal sufficed to distract her, but it did nothing to steer his own attention away from Jaskier. He needed to save their coin, or they would not have a room for the night.</p>
<p>Jaskier saw them enter. At first, that didn’t register to Geralt, but as the bard ended his song, his eyes landed on their corner, meeting Geralt’s before they rested on top of Ciri’s blonde head.  After the briefest moment of indecision, Jaskier placed his lute on a chair next to another man at a table of four. They resembled scholars. Light linen vests, high waist buttoned trousers, colourful fabrics. No coats at the backs of their chairs. They probably stayed at this very inn, all of them. Either that or he would have to save Jaskier from freezing to death tonight. Despite the bright day, Kaedwen rarely ever not froze over at night during spring months.</p>
<p>Jaskier made his way towards them. Geralt grabbed the chair of a table next to them and shoved it to the side of their own, between him and Ciri. Jaskier eyed the chair with pressed lips before he sat down.</p>
<p>“Geralt. Long time no see.”</p>
<p>Endless bantering. Always. Jaskier blabbered his way through everything. His silence, right now, weighed like molten lead on Geralt’s skin. He had not changed much, Jaskier. The colour of his vest and trousers matched his eyes, grey as a clouded sky on the verge of breaking open, sparse burgundy linings decorating the edges. Less flamboyant than Geralt remembered. He snuck a glance at the table and realized that, fashion wise, Jaskier didn’t stand out among his companions.</p>
<p>But he stood out to Geralt. As did his utter lack of words.</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Ciri said. and Jaskier turned to her at once.</p>
<p>“Cirilla,” he said, and he extended his hand. “Yes, I believe an introduction is in order. Julian Alfred Pankratz. Jaskier. Pleased to see you in good health, lion cub.”</p>
<p>Ciri grimaced at the endearment, though Geralt couldn’t tell why. “Ciri will do,” she replied.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled at her: “Of course. I have fond memories of your name though. I’m sorry to hear about your grandmother’s death, Ciri. To hear of Cintra. I’m glad Geralt was able to find you, despite that.”</p>
<p>For Ciri, Jaskier had words. “They can’t know about her,” Geralt warned. Jaskier sounded less loud than he remembered, perhaps because he already realized. Jaskier gave him a wordless nod.</p>
<p>“Is this a safe inn for her to stay?” Geralt pressed. He needed to know. He needed to hear from someone he could trust.</p>
<p>“Kaedwen’s weather is atrocious, but I haven’t seen a Nilfgaardian soldier for weeks,” Jaskier confirmed. He turned towards Ciri: “You’re safe here. For now.”</p>
<p>“Surprised to see you here,” Geralt told him. He was. Ard Carraigh was the last place where he had expected to run into Jaskier, who never held much love for Kaedwen’s barren climate. Ban Ard perhaps, would have been up his sleeve.</p>
<p>“Took up a scholar post at King Hensel’s court,” Jaskier replied. His eyes darted between Geralt and Ciri. “I’m afraid singing ballads about lion cubs at the court of Vizima is out of the question for the time being.”</p>
<p>As was singing ballads about Geralt of Rivia, apparently. Jaskier did not have to spell that out. But he would have once. Geralt was equal parts amazed and horrified at Jaskier’s aptitude to shield his emotions. Had his Witcher senses not alerted him of Jaskier’s profound unease, he would not have known.</p>
<p>“Julian,”</p>
<p>Jaskier jumped up at the mention of the name. His name.</p>
<p>One of the other scholars walked up to him: “We’re turning in for the night. Quite a trip, all those uphill streets towards the castle. Wouldn’t have you leaving your lute unattended.” He sent Jaskier a conspiring smile. Clean-shaven like Jaskier, he was a tall and for a scholar, in surprisingly good shape. A new protector perhaps? He had wondered and worried how Jaskier would fare without him as their separation stretched over Cintra’s demise. Somehow he had forgotten that Jaskier rarely ever ended up alone.</p>
<p> “No need. I’m joining you. Early day tomorrow, as you say,” Jaskier blabbered. “Won’t have a bunch of Temerian’s stay at Kaedwen’s court, will they? At least our stay here is covered.”</p>
<p>He turned towards them one last time: “Good night Ciri. See you around, Geralt.”</p>
<p>“What exactly did you do to him?” Ciri inquired, as Jaskier walked away from them.</p>
<p>So she did not need Witcher senses to measure how bad he had fucked up, then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pining is fun to write. Especially when your MC has no clue they are doing it :-).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Care-ful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One night. Their stay in Ard Carraigh’s safest inn wasn’t covered by the court, like Jaskier’s was. Ciri and him could not afford a second. After Jaskier left, Geralt managed to focus on the banter in the inn long enough to register that plenty of people were looking for his services. A Griffin circling the acres north of the city walls, always a nuisance during the sowing season, plenty of beasts, some ice trolls on the move as the days lengthened. Plenty of chances to make good coin.</p><p>A few days out hunting, and their problems would be solved. But he couldn’t learn Ciri how to handle a sword overnight. Jaskier’s presence handed him a clean-cut solution. King Hensel held no love for Nilfgaard. Even if her identity was uncovered, Ciri would probably be safe at his court. Especially with Jaskier keeping an eye on her. Though not brilliant about staying out of trouble, Jaskier at least knew how to run from it. Or to call out for Geralt when he couldn’t.</p><p>Abstaining from mead left him enough to order both Ciri and him a bath. He let Ciri go up first, enquired about Jaskier’s room number while she bathed, found coin for a last cup of courage. Once Ciri lay curled up under her blankets he washed up too, pleased to find the room smelled of chamomile. That should not hurt his cause. He didn’t linger until the water cooled. Jaskier would be fast asleep if he did.</p><p>“Out to see your bard?” Ciri informed as he cracked the door open.</p><p>“Yes. Stay here. He sleeps two doors from here. Scream if you need me.”</p><p>Her silhouette nodded in the dark before she dove back down, clearly pleased with the comfort of a solid bed. “You too.”</p><p>Geralt grimaced. If only that would help.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Two doors was too little distance to gather his wits, but at least Jaskier took a while before he answered his knock. He had discarded his jacket, but was still dressed, a faint red stain at the front of his shirt, that hung loose around his shoulders. Jaskier didn’t appear surprised to see him, yet he had some trouble to focus his eyes as he looked up to Geralt. A waft of wine drifted to Geralt’s nostrils and how he wished he too had been able to drown himself in liquor. He attempted to peer over Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier had opened the door for him, but he had not opened it wide.  </p><p>“Are you alone in here?” Geralt asked.</p><p>“Why, are you lonely?” Jaskier shot back.</p><p>Half flirtatious in tune, the truth of Jaskier’s comment still stung hard enough to have him swallow.</p><p> Jaskier’s expression softened. “Sorry. Wine.” He shook his head, brown bangs dancing over his forehead and Geralt just managed to grab the door when Jaskier attempted to shove it shut, presumably to escape their atrocious conversation.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Geralt pressed out.</p><p>Damned silence. Jaskier didn’t even nod, just hung onto the door frame, which Geralt strongly suspected was the only thing that kept him upright. He could only hope that Jaskier would remember his words in the morning.</p><p>“Ciri. I can’t travel to Kaer Morhen with her without fulfilling some contracts first. But she … needs to stay clear of monster hunting. For now,” Geralt explained. How much detail should he add, when Jaskier was clearly inebriated above his wits?</p><p>Jaskier bit his lip as he tried to gather them: “I said the inn was safe. I still wouldn’t recommend leaving her behind here during the day.”</p><p>Another silence. Jaskier finally let go of the door, pushed himself back onto how own feet.</p><p>“I can take her to Hensel’s court for a few days. She’s hardly the first refugee they’d meet,” he offered.</p><p>“Your companions?” Geralt inquired.</p><p>“Harmless. I didn’t screw any of their wives.” A lewd smile erupted on Jaskier’s lips: “Nor any of them. Yet.”</p><p>So Geralt had not been mistaken. “What’s his name?” he asked.</p><p>Jaskier was irritatingly eager to elaborate on that : “Dynvo? Kaedwen by birth, he is. Might give you some pointers how to bank coin from them, if you are nice,” he said. “He was curious about you. Never told him who you were, but I’m sure he guessed. He’s safe though.”</p><p>“I’m sure he is,” Geralt grunted. He had always had a hunch, that Jaskier might not be averse to the company of men, despite his many infatuations with Countesses. Yet between Geralt and him, nothing had ever happened. “He won’t deny you,” he informed Jaskier, not too sure of his motivations. “He cared far too much for the safety of your lute.”</p><p>Perhaps he was just desperate to lighten the mood. Jaskier would have grinned at the comment once. He didn’t now.</p><p>“He cares,” he replied instead, his voice grave. “People do, sometimes. We have breakfast around sunrise. Send Ciri over, so we can discuss some pointers with her. Might be best to maintain some cover, just to be sure.”</p><p>Geralt barely got to voice his thanks before the door snapped shut. This time he let it. He got what he came for, and yet Jaskier had managed to dismiss him. Jaskier, despite only having sung her ballads, cared for Ciri’s fate. Geralt had counted on that, and he had not been disappointed.</p><p>Whether Jaskier still cared for Geralt remained to be seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was that enough of an apology? Not exactly, I should think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Out of hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt tries to do some explaining. Spoiler alert: he doesn't use many words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their arrangement worked out.</p>
<p>Geralt got to fulfil his contracts, made sure to take on the most lucrative ones, little travel, fast coin, so he could return to the inn by nightfall. Some nights he would eat with Ciri, others she stayed at Hensel’s court with Jaskier. Ciri’s cheeks gained colour and fullness over the copious meals and the nights she dined  with him she was full of stories. As if Jaskier’s talkativeness had rubbed off on her already. Geralt hummed in appreciation as she recalled the bard’s antics of the day, something he was now reduced to, since Jaskier never joined them. Geralt made sure not to take his grievances out on Ciri, since he had already chased two of his scarce companions away. Yennefer’s departure lay beyond his grasp, but Jaskier, Geralt was fairly sure, would have stayed.</p>
<p>Of course Ciri did not fail to notice Jaskier continued to avoid him. He had never told her exactly what had happened, but as he informed her they would be ready to leave for Kaer Morhen soon, Ciri voiced her regret over having to leave Jaskier behind.</p>
<p>“Ask him to join us,” Geralt advised. Bigger chance of success.</p>
<p>“I did. He said you wouldn’t want him to,” Ciri countered, her bright eyes full of blame.</p>
<p>Geralt rubbed his temples. Discussing his fallout to Jaskier with a thirteen year old was not high on his list of favourite things to do. But he had hoped Ciri’s presence would facilitate the aftermath.</p>
<p>“I apologized. It did not suffice,” he explained.</p>
<p>“He asked me whether you were an ass to me,” Ciri informed him.</p>
<p>“What did you say?”</p>
<p>“That you weren’t,” Ciri said. “Because you aren’t. How were you an ass to him?”</p>
<p>If she had trouble to imagine, then perhaps he had done something right over the past few months.</p>
<p>“I told him he was a nuisance. Because at that very moment, he was.” Geralt reflected on that statement,  “Though, in hindsight, he probably just tried to lighten the mood.”</p>
<p>Ciri shrugged: “He does talk a lot. The mood often needs a lot of lightening.”</p>
<p>Geralt grinned. Jaskier didn’t just talk a lot. He never quit. Perhaps that was why Geralt went overkill to shut him up when he craved silence, feeling nothing else would suffice. Perhaps if he explained…he had apologized to Jaskier but he had never tried to explain...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>So Geralt found himself back at Jaskier’s room that night, after having followed him upstairs. He had to endure two rounds of watching him drink with his new friends before they called their evening a night. Dynvo lingered in front of Jaskier’s room, but after his eyes fell on Geralt, lurking behind them in the corridor, he told Jaskier he’d leave them be and told them both goodnight. Jaskier watched Dynvo go as he walked away, clearly reluctant to turn toward Geralt.</p>
<p>He flashed Geralt a smile once he managed. “I heard you were leaving soon,” he said. “Glad to hear your contracts went well.” His hand landed on the metal door knob.</p>
<p>Geralt quickly slipped inside when Jaskier entered his room, not keen on another battle with the door. Inside a hearth cracked and the dancing flames projected their shadows onto the opposing wall. A bare room, not a home. Kaer Morhen, at least, felt like a home. “I don’t know whether a Witcher life is the right path for Ciri,” Geralt started. “Whether it is much of a path for anyone, for that matter. If you joined us, you could help me judge.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged out of his jacket and flung it across his bed: “Or shovel you into a pile of shit,” he countered.</p>
<p>Geralt pursed his lips. He deserved that. “I didn’t mean…I just wanted to shut you up.”</p>
<p>Jaskier turned towards him again, his chin tilted back: “Well, you managed.” He backed away from Geralt when he tried to inch closer to Jaskier, a motion they ended up repeating several times. Geralt didn’t sense fear from his friend, not the same fear he smelled on people when he barged into a tavern with his swords strapped across his back and his hair covered in monster gooey. Jaskier’s steps were too slow for him to be fleeing, but he was still walking away.</p>
<p>“Tell me how to undo this,” Geralt pleaded. He had no idea how to reset them to before his fallout.</p>
<p>Jaskier stopped, and Geralt almost walked into him. Somehow Geralt’s plea caused Jaskier’s eyes to spark in anger. “You can’t, Geralt. You can’t just keep expecting your grunting to never sink in. I’m not a complete idiot. I can read between the lines. You care for me.  Just never as much as I hoped. It’s better ….”</p>
<p>Geralt would never find half his words, and Jaskier leant forward as he scolded him, so Geralt grasped his chin and kissed him instead. Jaskier’s monologue died against his lips, a shocked breath escaping as Geralt put his other hand in the small of his back and tried to pull him closer. Jaskier shuddered in Geralt’s arm before he shoved him back. Geralt had no choice but to loosen his grip. He let his hands slide towards Jaskier’s elbows, but he couldn’t bring himself to let his friend go. This time, Jaskier would flee. With the taste of his mouth still lingering on his own, Geralt had never wanted to see him walk away less.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes shimmered. His angry tone didn’t match his forlorn expression: “You wanted me off your hands. You were very specific. So do pray tell, Geralt: Why am I in your hands right now?”</p>
<p>“Because I miss you,” Geralt offered miserably. Jaskier knew. He had to know. And it was not enough.</p>
<p>“Enough to sleep with me so I’ll start following you like a lost puppy again? Geralt, this is madness.” Jaskier shook his head, threw up his arms when Geralt tried to interrupt him: “Madness!” he repeated, as he swung away, out of Geralt’s grip.</p>
<p>“That’s not … you never told me!” Geralt objected, disgruntled. Jaskier couldn’t blame him for what he did not know. He understood that Jaskier’s anger covered more than just their last few lines but…</p>
<p>“I flirted with you a thousand times!”</p>
<p>“You flirt with everyone!” Geralt bit back. And it never meant anything. Even when Jaskier sung ballads about past lovers, moaned over them, Geralt had been able to tell the sadness never touched his core. Somehow Geralt took the brunt of Jaskier’s anger now, when they had never even been lovers to begin with. People said he had trouble showing his emotions. Jaskier, by comparison, read like an open book, but Geralt had not even had the faintest clue of his friend’s apparent infatuation with him.</p>
<p>Jaskier seemed to consider those words, at least. “Okay, fair. Fair enough. Look. I’ve got a post here till mid-spring. I’m not going to back out of that. After, … I’ll pay Ciri a visit. I got you into this entire Child of Surprise thing. It’s not as if I don’t care. I just …”</p>
<p>“You got me into nothing,” Geralt grunted. “I chose to defend Duny, I chose to go looking for Ciri. I don’t want you at Kaer Morhen because of Ciri. I want you there because you are my friend.”</p>
<p>“Your friend,” Jaskier repeated.</p>
<p>Perhaps not the ideal term to describe their earlier liplock, but Jaskier had shoved him back and he had voiced Geralt’s reluctance to call him a friend many a time. Loudly. Witchers weren’t supposed to drag mere mortals onto monster hunting trips with them. Geralt had tried to get rid of Jaskier, since that was what was expected of him. What he was trained to do.</p>
<p>Of course they were well past that stage by now. He tried to step closer to Jaskier again, aware that Geralt’s proximity affected him. A faint blush still graced Jaskier’s cheeks, even now. “I won’t have time to show you if you don’t join us,” Geralt offered, letting his voice dip low.</p>
<p>Jaskier grasped his elbow and dragged him towards the door.</p>
<p>“I have travelled around with you for over a decade. You had plenty of time,” he stated, his voice firm. Once again, Geralt found himself on the opposite side of a barely opened door. At least Jaskier smiled when he added. “If you want to show me around your Witcher keep, then you will just have to wait for me.”</p>
<p>He shoved the door shut after that.</p>
<p>“It’s a dangerous path,” Geralt warned, his voice loud to breach the barrier between them.</p>
<p>“I’ll manage. See you around, Geralt.”</p>
<p>Despite his disappointment, Geralt grinned. Jaskier’s tantrums hadn’t quite returned yet, but they were lurking around the corner. “See you around, Jaskier,” he hummed back.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just one more after this. :-).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Geralt regretted his forced agreement the moment he started out on the Witcher’s trail that led up to Kaer Morhen. The path had been nicknamed ‘The Killer’ by students, and as he travelled the road with Ciri, he was reminded why. Strong winds, steep falls. And that was after they passed the valley infested with archespores, wolves, basilisks, giant centipedes and wyverns. He had never visited Kaer Morhen with a child before. An untrained child, but not a clumsy one. Geralt barely slept during their trip through the valley. By the time they had reached the Witcher’s trail, Ciri had killed three wolves. On the path itself she proved herself steady on her feet.</p><p>Jaskier was elegant on his feet, not steady. And Geralt still suspected that the one wolf he had ever seen Jaskier kill, had been an accident as he swayed his sword back to aim at a bird above him.</p><p>And yet Ciri and Vesemir discouraged him out of heading back to Kaedwen’s capital to go looking for Jaskier.</p><p>“He survived a decade of following you, he’ll handle the trail,” Vesemir reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Two months later, Jaskier proved Vesemir right. What was more, he carried no less than three other bards in his wake. Geralt recognized one of the men he had seen in Jaskier’s company back at Ard Carraigh. No Dynvo, to his relief. Then Priscilla and another woman. Lambert guffawed with delight at the scene, which was enough encouragement for the dark-haired woman to start circling him.</p><p>“Interesting company your friend keeps,” Vesemir remarked.</p><p>Geralt nodded. Then, to defend Jaskier, he added: “Not many would manage to convince a string of troubadours to seek coin in a Witcher’s keep.”</p><p>“Ah. True.” Vesemir agreed.</p><p>Geralt didn’t recognize the dark-haired troubadour that made the fourth member of Jaskier’s group but she was obviously well-acquaintanced with Lambert. Geralt did recognize someone else.</p><p>Eskel.</p><p>His long time friend had no doubt had a grant time, guiding a band of loud bards through the valley and up to Kaer Morhen. Priscilla and Jaskier were both talking to him and Geralt saw Eskel’s marred cheek shift into a grin.</p><p>Jaskier swung his arms wide when he spotted Geralt, his light eyes twinkling above a dimple wide smile: “Geralt! Did you miss me?” Jaskier all but danced towards him, overly pompous, clearly out to tease. He stopped just in front of Geralt, who recognized his vibrant red outfit at once. This was what Jaskier had worn at the mountain, right before Geralt chased him a way. Though Jaskier wore a different, dark shirt underneath, Geralt understood the message. He’d better mind his words this time.</p><p>Geralt landed one hand on Jaskier’s hip. “Yes,” he answered truthfully.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes widened at his response. “Oh. Yeah. That’s gonna take some getting used to,” he rambled. Then his smile returned: “Well, I missed you too.” Vesemir interrupted his next words by pointing behind them:</p><p>“Some ground rules. For you and your friends. This is not a fancy king’s castle. Kaer Morhen is a ruin, and you will break your neck if you don’t watch your step.”</p><p>Jaskier turned towards him: “Enlighten us!” He wrapped an arm around Ciri, who did not say much, but had bouts of glee radiating off her. Lambert was better at entertaining her than Geralt, but Ciri still seemed to pick her own company.</p><p>Geralt walked over to Eskel, who stood hands in his sides as he watched them all walk inside. Geralt noted how Priscilla still stuck to his side. Eskel nodded towards Jaskier’s back: “Got held up at Ban Ard for some contracts, but I thought I’d visit before summer, since I heard you’d travelled here. I told the bard one does not simply visit Kaer Morhen. He insisted.”</p><p>Geralt nodded: “He does that. Thanks for looking after him.”</p><p>Eskel grinned: “No worries, he brought some coin along on the way.”</p><p>“Bards are more profitable than witchers,” Priscilla claimed. “When they can string a tune.”</p><p>“And devil’s ass can she string a tune,” Eskel confirmed. “Your tales might have some competition soon, Geralt.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He managed to corner Jaskier half an hour later. His friend had strolled into Geralt’s room and stood admiring the round hearth in the middle. Although Kaer Morhen fell into ruins, his chessboard tiled room was spacious and wide, green curtains framing a bed far more luxurious than they ever stumbled upon during their travels, tall leaded glass windows set in a diamand pattern. It occurred to Geralt that he and Jaskier had rarely ever spent time in a location as safe as Kaer Morhen.</p><p>Jaskier turned round and Geralt smothered him with a kiss. This time, to his relief, Jaskier reciprocated with vigour, stringing his fingers through Geralt’s hair. He locked them behind Geralt’s neck and pulled him closer still, while he sucked on Geralt’s bottom lip. Soon they were tangled together as they exchanged a series of open-mouthed kisses. Which eventually left Jaskier breathless as he attempted to pant out some words.</p><p>“This…is not because … I’m your friend, is it? Because I can be without…I did so without, for years.”</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt groaned. “Believe me, if I had realized…” He attempted to kiss Jaskier again, but the bard pulled out of his grasp. He strolled through the room, investigating Geralt’s desk.</p><p>“I know, I know. Would’ve saved you a lot of coin,” Jaskier sing sang. If he was bitter, Geralt could not detect it. Besides, while Jaskier did not pay his bed partners, they had often cost both of them quite a bit of trouble.</p><p>“That remains to be seen,” Geralt dared.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes widened: “Oh. OH! For that, you shall wait. How DARE you doubt my talents.”</p><p>“I waited two months,” Geralt informed him. He didn’t want to make this into a big deal, but Jaskier’s reluctance puzzled him. Jaskier wanted him. He was clear enough about wanting Jaskier, wasn’t he?</p><p>“Yes, but, I need, ah, see a bath. Because we’re having a feast tonight. Special setting. Glorious acoustics I’m sure.” Jaskier rambled on again, and Geralt could tell that, despite his light banter, he sought for excuses.</p><p>“A bath it is,” he hummed. Lots of possibilities left unexplored in that scenario.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later they both found themselves inside a tub that smelled of camomile, without even the slightest aroma of monster gore. A true bliss. They sat shoulder to shoulder, Jaskier’s head resting against his neck.</p><p>“You’re nervous,” Geralt realized.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Jaskier admitted. Once again he did not elaborate, a surprisingly annoying habit.</p><p>“Why? You have shared a bed with men before, haven’t you?” Geralt inquired.</p><p>“I have been with men. But I’ve never been with you, now have I?” Jaskier reasoned. “That’s different, Geralt. Do I really have to explain why?”</p><p>“I haven’t been with a man,” Geralt informed him, which had Jaskier choke on the goblet of wine he just tried to pull courage from.</p><p>“But you’re … what? Ninety? Blimeny, you are, and you look like this….I’ll age before you do,” he spluttered.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt complained. Last thing he want to Jaskier to focus on right now was that.</p><p>Jaskier put his goblet back down on the little round table next to their tub. “Sorry. But surely, you’ve had chances.”</p><p>Geralt nodded: “Not that many, but yes. I just find women…nicer.”</p><p>Jaskier coughed ‘Yennefer’ beneath his breath and Geralt couldn’t help but erupt in chuckles. Jaskier soon joined him.</p><p>“She can be nice,” Geralt eventually reflected. “People taught her not to be. Not unlike me.” He looked down at Jaskier: “You are. Bit braggy sometimes, but always nice. You must realize too, that many people do not deserve that.”</p><p>“I do. I would just…rather not miss out on what happens when you give them a chance. That’s how I met you.”</p><p>Jaskier, had walked up to the gloomiest, most dangerous person he could find, and had started a casual conversation with Geralt. The first conversation he had had for weeks, not including his ramblings to Roach. This part of Jaskier would forever mystify him. Both dead scary and enchanting. He had that in common with Yennefer as well. They did not inspire unlike feelings in Geralt, despite being different. It was only when he had to miss both of them, that Geralt came to the startling conclusion that he missed Jaskier more.</p><p>He stood up. Jaskier’s eyes travelled up at him, and down. They stayed fixed somewhere in the middle of down. Geralt hunched over, grabbed Jaskier and lifted him out of the water. He had some things he wanted to try out, and judging by the state of Jaskier’s own mid-section, he had similar thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“See this,” Jaskier mumbled half an hour later. “Is why we give second chances. I’d like to give you a third, and a fourth, quite soon, actually.” He lay stretched out next to Geralt, his chest heaving. Geralt caressed the curly hairs that decorated his chest, and Jaskier snuggled into him at once.</p><p>“Same,” Geralt confirmed. “You might need to instruct me when we want to … expand our activities though.”</p><p>“I’ll teach you,” Jaskier mumbled, stifling a yawn. “I’ll teach you how to fuck, how to be fucked …I’ll even teach you how to play a lute. Whatever you want.”</p><p>Geralt just clutched him closer: “I want to play everything, except that lute. I don’t think I could ever mortify Vesemir harder if I tried than to started skipping around while playing that thing.”</p><p>Jaskier pressed a lazy kiss to his jaw. Perhaps the Witcher’s trail had exhausted him harder than he cared to admit. “I’ll get you to play it one day,” he told Geralt. “Just you watch.”</p><p>Geralt didn’t doubt that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short fic. Which I enjoyed writing. I just...wanted to show a softer Geralt and a more confident Jaskier, for my own offering to their delightful dynamic.</p><p>Please let me know if you enjoyed, if you want to see other scenario's etc. I'm editing my own series now, and sometimes I want to do short doodles just for fun!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first attempt to write in the Witcher Series and I'll admit that I haven't mastered the enormous width of this universe by a long shot. I just want to have some fun with Geralt's and Jaskier's dynamics. And since I'm already used to writing the grumpy big ones in my own stories, I thought I'd use Geralt's POV.</p><p>Any requests for future chapters, feel free to share. I don't know exactly where this will end yet, except from fluffy and happy. I estimate this will be about five chapters long? After all, how long could it take one Witcher to apologize? </p><p>Rating may change if I feel feisty, but for now I'm just aiming for the light fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>